


The one with the Volleyball Dance video

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Friends AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Pretty much Friends S2E14 "The one with the prom video", but it's a volley ball dance video.The gang: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Lev and Kenma are moving into the same apartment building. They have their routine hangout at Bokuto and Akaashi's apartment.When they're looking for a movie to watch, Bokuto finds the home video he got from Akiteru of the Volleyball Dance Night.But theres something on the video that Kuroo doesn't want them to see.





	The one with the Volleyball Dance video

**Author's Note:**

> squeezed in my rarepair OTP Levken.
> 
> some info:
> 
> The volleyball dance is set a year after the nationals and held in Miyagi. Which means that Akaashi is a 3rd year, Tsukishima and the rest are 2nd years, Noya is a 3rd year.(etc) 
> 
> Akaashi and Bokuto were staying at Tsukishima's house for the weekend of the Volleyball dance and Kuroo was also invited to stay over by Tsukishima since they got closer. But Kuroo wasn't invited to the dance since Tsukishima was already asked by someone else and he had said yes. 
> 
> Kenma and Lev are there since they were staying over at Hinata's.

Kuroo was making dip for the crisps in the kitchen while Kenma was fixing up drinks for everyone. The gang; Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Lev were in Akaashi and Bokuto’s living room hanging out and enjoying themselves celebrating. 

They were finally moved into an apartment building where they all were neighbours. The two couples Akaashi and Bokuto were living together and so were Lev and Kenma. Tsukishima and Kuroo lived on the same floor as Bokuto and Akaashi while Kenma and Lev lived on the floor above them. Tsukishima and Kuroo decided to share an apartment to help split the rent. 

There was a catch though... Tsukishima didn't know how Kuroo really felt for the blond. The many times Kuroo had tried to take a chance and confess only for something to get in the way, or he’d back out, scared of being rejected. 

Kuroo had just moved into their shared apartment a day ago. He was both excited and scared about the move. He hadn’t seen Tsukishima yet, he was gone the whole day yesterday and didn’t come back last night. He knew he would be spending a lot of time with Tsukishima, both a blessing and a curse. If Tsukishima brought anyone back to their apartment Kuroo would break inside… He was worried about how’d he react. But he didn’t have any right, Tsukishima wasn’t his.

“If you stir any harder, I don't think there'll be any dip left.” Kenma commented startling Kuroo who was lost in his thoughts. 

“Don’t scare me like that Kenma!” Kuroo hissed and slowed his stirring to prevent any more spillage.

Kenma just sighed “You know this isn't going to go well, right?.”

  
  
Kuroo pretended to not have heard him as he poured more sour cream into the bowl to make up for the spills. 

Kenma huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to work things out with Tsukishima sooner or later. So why delay the inevitable?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Kuroo mumbled as he added more dill and cayenne pepper to the dip.

  
“uh-huh, sure you don't.” Kenma said sarcastically as he walked to stand beside Kuroo so that he could be heard as he whispered “Look, you're going to be living with Tsukishima. You can't run away from him and he’s not going to go away either. So deal with it.”

“I’ll screw up.” 

“You don’t know that. You don’t know because you’ve never _actually_ tried. You can do this.” Kenma gave Kuroo a small encouraging smile before he went back to the drinks and placed them on a tray. “If you actually make a move and tell him, it’ll happen. I know it will. I’m not worried and neither should you be.”

“And why is that?”

Kenma scoffed as if the answer was obvious. “Because he’s your lobster.”

Kuroo choked and gave Kenma a perplexed look. “His _ lobster _?”

“Yeah, you know. Lobsters mate for life. You see them in their tanks holding each other’s claws and won’t let go because they love each other so much. They complete each other. That’s you and Tsukishima.”

Kuroo stared at Kenma in disbelief “Did you and Lev switch bodies or something?”

“I’m just trying to help you Kuroo. You deserve to be happy.” Kenma sighed, giving Kuroo a disappointed look before turning to bring the tray out to the rest of their friends, who were in the living room waiting for Kuroo to bring out the dip. 

Kuroo absently prepared a plate full of strawberry sandwiches. He made half with cream and sugar and the other half with cream cheese and a drizzle of honey, trying his best to push away the hope that Kenma’s comment raised. He knew what Kenma meant, but still. Kuroo was Tsukishima’s lobster? Why not another animal like a wolf, they mate for life too, right?

“Hey, roomie. Anything I can help with?” 

Kuroo jumped slightly, turning to see Tsukishima by the kitchen doorway. He was wearing a soft, and slightly big, light grey sweater and slim black jeans that made his legs look longer. He looked gorgeous, he always looked amazing to Kuroo no matter what. 

“I- uhh-...” Kuroo cleared his throat and tried to focus on getting dinner ready. “I’m almost finished... Just finishing up these last few sandwiches.”

Kuroo tried not to tense up when Tsukishima moved closer, passing Kuroo a clean plate for the sandwiches.

“It's been a while. How have you been, Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked and, oh, how he missed hearing his voice. 

“G-Good. Great even. I’ve just officially moved into our apartment, unpacked the last box this morning. How about you? How've you been?” Kuroo fumbled, doing his best to keep his composure. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to confess to Tsukishima. See if the blond felt the same way. But the voice in the back of his head telling him that _ he might ruin what they have _ kept him quiet. 

“That’s great! Sorry I wasn’t there to help you move in, I was out with Yachi and Yama the whole day yesterday and ended up crashing there too. ” 

Kuroo chuckled and told him not to worry about it. 

“And to answer your question, I've been better.” Tsukishima said softly before he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Can you believe Yamaguchi tried to set me up with someone last night?” 

Kuroo froze, he may have squashed the sandwich closed but it was hard not to when he was trying to act as if his heart hadn’t just dropped to the floor and shattered to pieces at the information.

  
  
“How did it-” Kuroo wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Tsukishima cut him off saying “It didn’t work out.”

Kuroo did his best to not let his relief show. 

“I couldn’t get out of that date fast enough. Ughh, It was horrible! Well, the place was nice. _ He _ was horrible. He was ignorant and rude, he bad mouthed Yamaguchi and still expected a kiss goodnight.”  
  
Kuroo whipped his head around to look at Tsukishima so fast you could hear it. His face was filled with concern and anger. “What?” he barely contained the growl in his voice, thankfully Tsukishima didn’t hear it, and if he did, he chose to ignore it.  
  
“Like I said, horrible. I didn’t kiss him. I slipped out before dessert. It was a shame since they had this _ amazing _ looking trifle with flambéed strawberries on top.” Tsukishima sighed remembering the missed dessert. Kuroo chuckled knowing how much Tsukishima loved strawberries. 

“If you'd like I could take you there to try it one day.” Kuroo offered, feeling bold.

“I'd love that.” Tsukishima smiled brightly at him. “Since you have the sandwiches to take out, I'll bring that bowl of dip?” 

"Oh, yes! Thank you."

Tsukishima nodded, picked up the dip and brought it out. Kuroo watched him go, only to snap out of it when Kenma came back in with a knowing smirk as he grabbed the tissue roll for the group.

Kuroo just shook his head at Kenma and took the plate of sandwiches out to the living room.

\--

Everyone had gathered in the living room after the snacks were set on the coffee table. Bokuto was sifting through their DVD collection as everyone settled around, waiting for them to choose something to watch. 

Lev and Kenma were cuddled up together on the two seated sofa, sharing a bowl of crisps and dip, while Tsukishima sat on the other one, munching on his third sandwhich. Akaashi sat on the chaise lounge side of the 3 seater sofa while Kuroo was sat on the far left – closer to Tsukishima. 

“GUYS! Look what I found!” Bokuto jumped up excitedly, “It’s a home video that I took from Tsuki’s bro years ago from that volleyball dance night!” He waved the DVD in his hand around, laughing. 

Kuroo on the other hand got up from the sofa and tried to sneak to the back, doing his best to appear calm as he tried to slip away. He thought he saw Tsukishima look at him but when he looked, Tsukishima was looking at Bokuto.

"I haven't seen it yet... Should we watch it?" Bokuto asked.

  
  
Everyone agreed to watch the video, having all not seen it yet.

“Kuroo, are you not going to sit down to watch?” Lev innocently asked, not knowing the inner turmoil going on in Kuroo's mind. Kenma on the other hand, gave Kuroo a knowing look – a look that made him feel that Kenma knew exactly what was on the video, Kuroo honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he did– and gestured him to come back. 

“I- I will in a while.” Kuroo tried to act nonchalant but the glare Kenma sent him had him moving back to the group saying, “Oh, look it’s ‘a while’ already.” But he didn't sit down. He decided to hover behind the sofa, near the back wall of the living room, a fair distance away from everyone. Kuroo saw Tsukishima send him a curious glance before looking back at the TV.

Bokuto put in the DVD and jumped onto the sofa, wrapping himself around Akaashi. He played the DVD once settled, sprawled across the sofa with his head on Akaashi’s chest and arms wrapped around him.

Kuroo’s heart was beating a mile a minute, fear slowly creeped in and he wished that the wall would just swallow him whole. 

The video started and Akiteru’s voice played through the speakers. 

~~

_ “Here it is guys. The night you’ve all been waiting for… The Volleyball dance!” The camera shakes as Akiteru moves around the house — Tsukishima’s house in Miyagi. “I wish we had one too when we were still in school but, oh well. At least you guys can enjoy it.” _

_ He moves to the living room where everyone is gathered. Lev is fixing Bokuto’s bow tie and they laugh at how badly he’s doing before Kenma takes over. Lev and Kenma aren’t dressed up as they are going on a movie date instead of to the dance, but are there since Kenma was sleeping over at Hinata’s. _

_ Hinata and Kageyama are bickering, but it sounds more like they are trying to out compliment each other with flushed cheeks, while Yamaguchi is helping Yachi with her corsage. _

_ “You guys excited for the dance? Where are your dates?” Akiteru asks focusing on Tsukishima and then Nishinoya. _

_ “I’m super excited!! Asahi is coming!” Noya beams. “He called me saying he was on his way.” _

_ “Natsuse should be here soon.” Tsukishima tries to look nonchalant but you could see a hint of uneasiness on his face. ~~ _

Tsukishima groaned from his seat. “Oh right, this is when I was almost stood up by that guy from Ohgiminami.”

“You were actually quite upset over it.” Akaashi recalled.

“He wasn’t worth the fuss. Believe me. I can't believe I said yes to go with the guy.” Tsukishima laughed, shaking his head at the memory.

The video cut to Kuroo sitting in the dining room reading one of his college textbooks. 

Kuroo flinched and tried to move forward a bit, pleading “You know what, guys? We don’t have to watch this. We-... We can find an actual movie to watch.” 

“No, Come on! I wanna see.” Bokuto waved his hand at Kuroo trying to focus on the TV, not seeing the panic that crossed Kuroo’s face.

~~

  
_ “And here’s the ever studious college boy,” Akiteru laughs and Kuroo looks up giving the camera a half hearted grin. “You sure you don’t want to go to the dance?” Akiteru asks. _

_ “He can’t. Unfortunately he’s already in college and wasn’t invited by one of the current volleyball third or second years.” Tenma comments earning an elbow from Akiteru, if the soft grunt and camera movement was anything to go by. _

_ “Hey, Kuroo. Could you help me with my bow tie?” Tsukishima comes into frame to Kuroo who stands immediately to help Tsukishima with his bow tie. ~~ _

“I think we’ve seen enough,” Kuroo tried again only for Akaashi to say, “It's not finished yet.” 

Kuroo’s palms started to sweat. He went back to the wall and hit his head against it, cursing his life.

_  
_ _ ~~ _

_ Kuroo’s fingers linger after he’s finished fixing the bow tie. He has this soft, loving look in his eyes as he tells Tsukishima “You-...You look amazing.” _

_ “Thank you.” Tsukishima smiles brightly at Kuroo, theres a light blush across his face but the TV makes it hard to see. The doorbell rings and Tsukishima appears to hesitate before he tells Kuroo “I- I’m gonna see who it is.” and leaves. Kuroo watches after him until he remembers that there’s a camera on him. He clears his throat before he sits back down and goes back to reading. _

_ The camera cuts to the living room where Tsukishima is sat in a chair looking disappointed and a little sad. “I can't believe I got stood up.” Tsukishima tsks with a shake of his head. Akaashi and Yamaguchi are at his sides rubbing a hand on his back and shoulder trying to cheer him up. “He's probably just late.” Yamaguchi guesses as Akaashi says “We can go without him if you want.” _

_ Tsukishima sighs before he stands up and fixes his glasses. “You know what, you guys go on without me. I don't feel in a party mood and I'm not going to let myself ruin your night.” Tsukishima ignores the protests of his friends as he walks past them to his bedroom. Akaashi, Yamaguchi and Hinata run after him. The rest of the group – besides the three's respective dates and Lev and Kenma – go on ahead. _

_ The camera doesn't follow them. Instead it moves to the living room doorway where Kuroo is standing, looking in the direction Tsukishima left in with a pining look.~~ _

“We’ve seen enough. We really don't have to watch this.” Kuroo tried again, his voice breaking at the last words as he knows what happened next. 

_ ~~~ _

_ The camera shifts as Akiteru hands it to Tenma and motions him to follow as he walks to the living room doorway where Kuroo is standing, looking longingly in the direction Tsukishima left. _

_ Akiteru places a hand on kuroo’s shoulder and moves them to the staircase so they can talk in private. _

_ “Hey, Kuroo. I have a wonderful idea. Why don't you go with Tsukishima to the dance as his date?” _

_ Kuroo looks at Akiteru, there's a blush on his face as he rubs the back of his head nervously and shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know. I don't– I don’t think he'd want me as his date.” _

_ “Of course he’d want you as his date! You're friends, he'd be happy to go with you! Come on, I have a suit upstairs that might fit you.” Akiteru pulls Kuroo up the stairs. _

_ The video then cuts to Kuroo dressed up in a suit that fits him, though is slightly tight, and has on a red tie. “You look great Kuroo!” Akiteru gushes as he walks on ahead down the stairs. _

_ Kuroo takes the flowers in a nearby vase and asks Tenma, “Do you think these are alright?” _

_ “He’ll love them.” _

_ They head on down the stairs to hear Akiteru excitedly announce “Hey, Kei! Look who's your knight in shining-... Oh.” _

_ The camera which was focused on Kuroo, shows his bright smile fall, heartbreak taking over his features. His throat bobs as he swallows and shifts on his feet, watching the scene in front of him, unable to do anything. The flowers in his hand slip as his grip loosens but he doesn't let them fall. The camera turns to the bottom of the stairs, where Akiteru is, to see what caused the change. _

_ The boys and their dates are _ all _ at the front door, Tsukishima with Onodera, all too busy talking with each other as they exit that they didn't hear Akiteru’s announcement nor see Kuroo all dressed up. Kuroo, who finally let the flowers drop to his side and turns to head back up the stairs to change, feeling like an idiot. The camera catches a shine in his eyes. The tears that were threatening to fall. _

_ “Oh, no. Tenma, turn the camera off.” Akiteru whispers. _

_ “Where's the button?” The camera jostles and is now showing the stairs and Tenma’s socked feet as he tries to look for the off button. _

_ “It’s here. Just-.” _

_ ~~~ _

The video ended leaving the TV with static. Not that anyone noticed as they were all looking at Kuroo who had his whole body turned to the wall. Forehead pressed against it as if it would help block out all that had happened.

“You did that?” Tsukishima’s voice was soft as he tried to push out the words through his shock. “For me?”

Kuroo slowly turned from the wall to face the group but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head up to look at Tsukishima. Too scared of what he'd see. “I-... yeah. Of course I did. It wasn't a big deal.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his head, his face was burning but he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or him wanting to cry… Could be both. 

“_ It wasn't a big deal _?!? DUDE! I can't believe you did that!” Bokuto gaped at Kuroo. 

“That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen.” Akaashi gushed.

Kuroo just shrugged. Had he been looking up he would have known that Tsukishima hadn't taken his eyes off of Kuroo since he saw Kuroo dressed up for him in the video. Tsukishima got up from his chair and walk straight to Kuroo. His hands cupped his face and lifted it up to meet his.

His thumb stoked kuroo's face, the action made Kuroo look into Tsukishima’s eyes, Tsukishima smiled the smile that made Kuroo’s heart flutter, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Kuroo couldn't believe it. He was shocked. He was finally kissing Tsukishima. 

After the shock wore off Kuroo wrapped his arm around Tsukishima’s waist, he ran his other hand through Tsukishima’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around his neck, and he moaned into his mouth now that Kuroo was cooperating. 

They were too wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the group cheering for them.

But Kuroo did hear Kenma say. “See, he's his lobster!” And Lev’s laugh at Bokuto’s perplexed “Lobster? I thought he was Kuroo's Moonshine?”

Tsukishima smiled into the kiss before he pulled away. His lips were red and his face flushed. Kuroo was sure he had a dopey grin on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He finally had Tsukishima. 

They both laughed at the groups unanimous “Finally!” 

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo back in for a couple more kisses before pulling back to rest their foreheads together as he confessed. “I love you, so much. I wanted to ask you out so many times but I didn't want to–… I was worried that-.”

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima and chuckled. “I know. I was too, but I'm yours now. God, I love you.” Kuroo laughed feeling the happiest he's felt. 

“I've always been yours.” Tsukishima whispered. He yelped as Kuroo swept him up and brought him to the double seater he was sat in before.

With Tsukishima wrapped up in his arms, Kuroo looked to Kenma and smiled at him before telling Bokuto “Come on, let's put on a movie.” 

Later that night when Tsukishima and Kuroo were in their own apartment, Tsukishima, fast asleep with his arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but notice how natural it felt to have Tsukishima by his side. As if he belonged there. He made a mental note to gift Akiteru and Tenma the next time he sees them. 

If it wasn't for the video, who knows how long it would be before they got together. Heck Kuroo wouldn’t put it past Kenma to trap them in a room until one of them confessed. 

He kissed Tsukishima's forehead before pulling him closer and drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
